Safe
by doctor who crazy
Summary: Bella tries to escape her old life by running away to a quiet little town. At first she finds it hard to readjust to a place were everyone knows each other. But soon she finds herself falling for a stranger and his two children. Will it end badly for Bella or will she find happiness. AH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So it's been awhile since I last posted any stories, I've mainly been really busy and unable to get around to writing, but hopefully now I'll have sometime. I came up with the idea for this story after watching a film, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think! by the way I don't own anything in this story!**

I shut my eyes as I heard him fall over behind me all I could think of now was getting out. So quickly I reached out my hands without opening my eyes and felt for the wall. In no time I reached the door and all but ran to the next room letting out a jagged breath.

I rushed into the bedroom and grabbed a pillow ripping off the case and moving around the room stuffing clothes inside. Once I had everything I needed I bolted out of the room and threw open the back door, not looking back. I ran across the street towards the only person I could trust right now.

My whole body ached as I reached the right door and tapped my hand quickly on the door hoping she heard me. I was in luck because straight away the door opened revealing a tired middle aged woman.

"What wrong dear? She said in a worried voice as she stepped aside so I could go inside.

"I need your help". I moved quickly over the threshold of the door and stood in the hall way. She quickly shut the door and turned towards me, worry edged on her face. "What has happened this time? I didn't really have time to explain everything I just had to go. So I just shook my head hoping she understood this time.

"Okay dear what do you want me to do? I sighed in relief as I ran a hand through my long hair, which had to go if I was planning on hiding.

Without further ado I explained everything that went on it took longer than I wanted or needed but by the end she was handing me money and helping anyway she could. Sirens could be heard coming closer I rushed to the back door and ran out into the rain she grabbed my arm before I could go.

"Promise me that you will phone when you reach a safe place? I nodded then all but ran towards the awaiting taxi. Throughout the journey I stared out of the window feeling tears prick me eyes as I thought about the night's events. How could I have let this happen I placed my head in my hands. I felt so helpless and worthless right now. My head was all over the place I couldn't stand to be in that house any longer.

To many bad memories I had to leave all that behind. As the taxi pulled up outside the coach station I threw some money onto the front seat and jumped out. Pulling my hood up on my coat I pushed my way through the crowd of people towards the ticket booths. I didn't really care where I was going I just had to get away quickly and as soon as possible.

I pushed my way to the front of the line and quickly said the first place that came in to mind and as far away as possible. The man looked me up and down, I must have looked quite a state but right now I didn't care. He finally handed me a ticket and said how much. I dipped my hand into my pocket and took out some notes placing them onto the counter then turning and leaving.

I looked around at the boards hoping my coach hadn't left yet. By the looks of the board two was just arriving right now, so I pushed my way back through the crowd freezing when I reached the door. My ears were suddenly filled with the sound of police sirens.

I looked around and saw some police cruisers pull out outside the station. There was about five men jump out of each car and run towards the nearest coach. To make sure it wouldn't set off I banged my hand on the side as I ran towards the open door. The driver gave me a hard look before asking to see my ticket which I already had in my hand ready to show.

He reached for the ticket and took it out of my hand; all I could think about was being caught and dragged back home. Once he handed me back the ticket I hurried down the aisle towards the back row of seats and slumped down. I pulled the carrier bag from underneath my shirt and placed it beside me, turning to stare out of the window expressionless. I noticed the police officers were searching the coach parked up beside this one.

So I slipped further down the winder my hood still up covering my face. Luckily the coach started to move causing the police officers to not be able to search this one. I relaxed a little as we became further and further away from the station, but my mind was still very much reeling.

How could I let all this happen everything was going so well, we hadn't agued in weeks. There was something about this time he had a deathly look in his eyes it scared me a lot. Eventually I fell into a dreamless sleeping I had nothing left to dream about, my life had taken a dramatic turn for the worse. I just wanted to crawl into a massive hole and spend the next couple of years there.

I woke up a couple of hours later to find the coach was about to make a pit stop in a little fishing village. Stretching out my arms I stood and walking out of the now empty bus.

I took in a deep breath letting the sea air fill my lungs. Feeling myself smile I walked towards a little shop, going inside I looked around the place seemed pretty deserted. I grabbed a bottle of water off one of the shelves and took it to the counter. I looked around trying to see if anyone was about, I caught sight of a back room.

"Hello". I sighed thinking about leaving the right money on the counter. I dipped my hand into my pocket and brought out some change I had, just as I was about to place it down when suddenly a man appeared out of nowhere.

"Can I get that for you? I jumped slightly and looked up smiling.

"Sure" Setting the bottle down I motioned towards the change on the counter, he scooped it up and rung it up in the till.

"Thanks". I took the bottle when it handed it back to me then turned to leave making my way outside towards the beach. Walking along the soft sand I found a place on the rocks to sit and simply watch everyone around me. This could be the perfect to place to start out fresh, no one know me, my past behind me.

So I decided here and now to stay here not caring that the couch had already left without me.

This could just be what I needed I wasn't going to let this pass me by. I looked back towards the little shop I had bought the water from and noticed down the wooden platform stood what looked like a restaurant. Pulling myself up off the rocks I made my way back along the sand towards the restaurant where there were a few people around.

I stopped in the open door way and looked around the room was large with many tables, and a bar over the far side. A couple of waitresses flitted about serving each table. I noticed a woman stood at the bar so I moved forward in and out the tables. She looked up before I had reached the bar and offered me a light smile.

"Hi I was wondering if you had any jobs going". The woman places down the clipboard she was carrying giving me her full attention. "Have you worked in a bar or restaurant before? I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah". She walked passed me, going behind the bar and pulling out some folded clothes. "Well we will be needing somebody since its coming up to summer and it becomes busier, will you be up for that? I took the pile of clothes as she handed them to me.

"I think so". She stuck out her hand for me to shake. "I'm Claire Newlands, owner of this restaurant". I took her hand and shook it and found myself trying to think of a cover name, I couldn't risk saying my actually name.

"Heidi". I said the name before I could stop myself; she had been an old high school friend.

"Well it's nice to meet you Heidi, when would you be able to start? Well I did have a little bit of money I would be able to put towards a house and that was something I really needed to do.

"Monday? Claire nodded she was an older woman with warm smile.

"Perfect, so I guess I'll be seeing you then around about nine". We chatted a bit more then I left heading back towards the beach, thinking about staying there for the night. I stared out at sea watching the many boats in the harbour. Eventually when the sun did set I drifted off to sleep on the sand covered in my coat.

The next day I was woken up by people shouting on the harbour, they were getting ready to go fishing. Stretching out my arms I yawned and looked around, no this was defiantly not a dream I was really here.

Pulling myself up off the sand I started walking feeling a slight ache from where I had been sleeping. I came to what looked like the main road and looked around; luckily I spotted a taxi rank. Smiling I looked both ways before darting across the road towards the first cab parked up. A youngish man was leaning against the bumper with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Excuse me could you take me into the nearest town? He looked me up and down before nodding and standing straight.

"Thanks". I muttered as I opened the door to the backseat and hopped in feeling slightly uncomfortable. The man stubbed out his cigarette and threw it onto the pavement while opening the door to the driver's side and slipping in. He flicked on the radio and turned it low before jamming the keys into the ignition and starting the engine. I sat in silence the whole way to just staring expressionless out of the window.

It wasn't long before we arrived; I dipped my hand into my pocket and brought out a few notes dropping them onto the seat. He mutted a thanks and I took that as my cue to leave quickly, I opened the door and slid out feeling the warm breeze on my face. I had no clue where I was going to go but I certainly wasn't going back to ask that taxi driver, something about him just didn't feeling right.

So I decided to walk so far down the street and see what I came across. I found estate agents that looked pretty decent. As soon as I stepped inside I was greeted by a youngish man. I told him the sort of place I was after and he offered to show me around a few places. I like the sound of one way out in the countryside with no neighbours. He agreed to show me the house straight away saying the people moved on a couple of months ago.

So here I was being shown around a sort of cabin out in the forest. From what I had seen it needed a lot of work done but I didn't mind it would give me something to focus on. I bought the cabin then and there feeling that I had accomplished quite a lot in one day.

Once I had handed over the money I decided to take a walk to the little shop on the harbour to see what they sold. I found myself smiling as I made my way through the trees my new beginning started here. It didn't take long until I reached the shop and was going inside. At the start of each aisle a sign hung saying which varies items was down that column.

I stared at the board for a long minute before making my way down the first aisle, I didn't have a lot of money only enough for the bare essentials. Glancing around I caught sight of a little girl sat on a stool behind the counter. She had dolls spread out around her and clothes in a pile. This made me smile as I turned back to grab something else off the shelf.

Once I was finished I took my half full basket and placed it down onto the counter. The little girl bounced to her feet and stood on the stool she had been sitting on. Seeing her closer she looked to be around about five with cute little pigtails in. "Hello". She took all the items out at a time and placed them into a brown bag for me.

"Are you alone? I looked around; this didn't seem to bother her.

"My daddy's around the back of the shop helping out". I nodded and looked towards the back of the shop where a couple of men were standing chatting.

One of the men looked up from who he was talking to and glanced our way, a curios look on his face. I quickly looked away and focussed my attention on the girl. She pressed a few buttons on the cash till and looked up announcing how much. I took a couple of notes from my little purse and handed them over.

"I'm Amber what's your name? I picked up the bag still a little weary about all this.

"Nice to meet you Amber that's a pretty name, I'm Heidi". Amber grinned and hopped down from the stool picking up her dolls once again. I turned away from her and walked out of the door quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I don't own anything in this story!**

As I walked back through the trees towards my new home I felt like I had really accomplished something in the first two days of me being here. I swung my arms feeling a slight smile come to my lips for the first time in a while. Maybe just maybe someone up there was watching over for me.

I looked up at the now greying sky, a storm was coming I could tell that much. Speeding up my walking I reached the cabin in no time but came to abrupt stop when I spotted someone stood on the porch.

Taking in a deep breath and trying not to panic I urged myself to move forward. This was a fresh start I had to move on and forget the past. Just as I started to climb the steps the woman turned around with a light smile.

"Oh hey I was wondering if someone had moved in next door". I stopped at the top step and leaned against the railing making sure to keep smiling.

"Can I help you? I found myself saying a little too harshly.

"Oh sorry I should have introduced myself sooner". She stopped and took a step towards me sticking out her hand.

"I'm Katie I live just a little down that way". She raised her other hand and pointed to the left towards some trees where the path disappeared off. I took in the stranger for a couple of minutes before answering. She was quite tall and appeared to be wearing a jogging outfit. Her long blonde hair was sat neatly at the top of her head in a ponytail.

"I'm urm Heidi". I shook her hand lifting the bag further up my arm.

"Well I just thought I'd come and be neighbourly if you need anything then follow the path through them trees and you'll come to my little cabin". I nodded and watched as she jogged back down the steps.

"See you around". She gave me a quick wave before disappearing off into the trees. I stared at the trees a long moment before snapping out of it and brining the key for the front door out of my pocket. It felt strange to be opening the door to a house that wasn't that one so many miles away. I was so proud of that house the way I would spend the morning cleaning from top to bottom.

And still have some time for myself before he arrived home. I would either sit in the garden if it was a nice enough day and read my many books, or plant some new flowers in the beds which lay around the edge of the garden. But all that was gone now and I just had to except it I wasn't going back. I let the door slowly open taking in a deep breath before I stepped inside.

Looking around maybe I was crazy for buying this old cabin it certainly needed a lot of work done. The floor boards that run straight through, some needed fixed down and wall paper was peeling off the wall. I could defiantly tell that it had been a few years that someone actually lived here.

Shaking my head I reached for the door and shut it behind me before walking into the small kitchen and placing the bag onto the counter. I would have to go around with a pad and write down everything that needed done then go and buy the right supplies from the shop.

So for the rest of that day I went around jotting down anything that needed fixed or replaced. Once I had finished for the night I took a seat on the dusty sofa and let out a sigh. I never thought my life would come to this everything used to be so perfect. The only thing I really miss were once a week i would bake a pie or some cakes for the neighbours across the road.

Mrs Payton would arrange little get together every week; it was a chance for me to escape the reality of my life for a little while and enjoy some good company. She never asked any personal questions, we talked about anything really. It would put my afternoon in until I had to run home quickly and look as though I had been doing housework, before he arrived home.

Once I remember I had been late and when I had walked through the door I found him slumped on the sofa with a bottle in his hand. He tapped his long fingers on his gold watch then stood with such anger in his eyes. From then on I had to be extra careful always leaving a few minutes earlier just encase.

I lay my head on the side of the sofa not caring about the thick layer of dust, and close my eyes. Slowly I drift off into a dreamless sleep.

The following day I find myself waking up to the morning sun beaming through my windows. I uncurl my legs and stretch out my arms feeling slightly stiff. Today I had decided that I was going to start on the work that needed done. So I stood and brushed off my clothes making my way towards the kitchen to brew some coffee.

Yesterday I had picked up the bare essentials which included milk and bread of which I was glad of right now. I was quite surprised to find a toaster stood on the counter near the wall, as well as a kettle. Inspecting them I gave them both a wipe down before sliding some bread into the toaster and water into the kettle.

While I waited I decided to have a little look in the drawers underneath the counter top to see if anything else had been left. I was quite shocked at what I found there were a wooden box with a cutlery set inside. They didn't look as though they had been used at all.

I set the wooden box down on the counter and took out a knife running it underneath the sink before setting it down. I would wash the others later when I had more time. It was like whoever had lived here before had left all their belongings behind.

After breakfast I set the used items in the sink to be washed and grabbed my list off the coffee table in the living room. I walked briskly along the road loving the feel of the sun on my face. Smiling I pushed the door to the shop open and walked inside and looked around.

I managed to find some decorating equipment but was struggling to find any paint. So making my way to the counter I placed the basket down and was greeted by Amber once again.

"You came back". She half squealed as she stepped up onto the stool. I greeted her with a smile. I listened as she chatted on while packing my items into bags.

I handed over the right money and she took it and gave back the correct change. Just as I was turning to leave I went bumping into someone. Unable to hold onto my bag from shock it went tumbling to the ground. I quickly crouched down and collected up all my items.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have crept up on you like that". Looking up I was met with emerald green eyes which I couldn't seem to look away from. "Here let me help you with that". He reached over and scooped up the rest of my items. "Doing a bit of decorating? I stood with the torn bag in my hand.

"Something like that". He placed my items back onto the counter and reached for another bag gently placing them inside.

"If you want any paint at all we have a list of colours, you just pick which one and I'll order it in". I stared at him it was like he had just read my mind or I was obvious. Amber jumped down from her stool and ran over with a book in her hand. I smiled and thanked her as I opened the book to see if any colours took my eye.

A couple of minutes passed and I looked up to find Amber back behind the counter along with the man, he was whispering something to her which made her giggle. I decided to get an opinion on colours so I moved towards the counter and set the book down.

"I was wondering if maybe you could help me pick a colour? The little girl grinned and picked the book up off the counter. She took a few minutes in which I found myself looking back at the man who was stacking up some shelves nearby.

He was very well built with the strangest shade of auburn hair I had seen, which stuck up in all directions. The little girl brought me out of my thoughts by announcing she had picked a colour. I smiled and looked down at the booklet to see soft yellows.

"If you paint it yellow then even when the sun isn't shining the room will still be sunny". I ran my finger over the first shade of yellow which happen to be not too bright.

"I think that's an excellent idea". So with the colour picked out I turned back towards the man who was evidentially listening by the slight chuckle. He made his way behind the counter and took out a book quickly filling in a few things before setting the piece of paper on a clip near the till.

"The paint should arrive tomorrow sometime I can phone you and let you know if you want? I shook my head and lifted the bag off the counter.

"No that's okay I'll drop in after work, thank you". And with that I left. When I arrived home I set my two bags down beside the door and looked around wondering where to start. For the rest of the day I began to decorate my little cabin.


End file.
